Pain Freak
by Ronin Setora
Summary: Battousai's newest adversary has a condition that makes him that much more lethal... * COMPLETE *
1. Prologue

Pain Freak  
Ronin Setora  
Prologue  
  
------------------------------  
  
A clash, a grunt, a retreat. Quick steps followed by swifter ones.  
  
"Coward!!!"  
  
A thin body, clothed in cut-off hakama and sleeveless gi, ceased fleeing his   
opponent. With fear in his eyes he took the best offensive position possible   
with three walls about him. His sword quivered as his eyes flashed left and   
right, seemingly to find escape.  
  
The Shinsengumi swordsman that had trapped the youth assumed a strong stance   
and whispered,  
  
"Rookie."  
  
He dashed in, ready for the kill. The amatuer so-appearing turned his strong  
arm, lead arm to the blow and allowed it to draw his blood. As the Nibu Wolf   
proceeded to follow up his slash with another, the warrior found his arms   
strangely light. Non-existant they seemed, so light were his arms. In the   
same moment his hands fell to the ground, his head was severed from his   
shoulders, blood flying from the skillfully weilded sword of the youth.  
  
The fear in his eyes was gone and his sword held firm in his right hand. He   
seemed an experienced warrior to any that would be so unfortunate to witness   
him battle. Blood flowed freely from no less than twenty wounds along his   
arms, legs and chest. Pain overtook him and he fell to his knees, hugging his   
shoulders.  
  
But upon his face lay a smile; from deep in his throat came an intense moan   
of pleasure. So he did crouch, pleased, amongst a score of bodies, scattered   
and drenched in their own blood.  
  
~Matsu minna, matsu  
Ronin Setora, Feb. 04, 2003 


	2. One

Pain Freak  
Ronin Setora  
Part 1  
  
* Recap *  
... So he did crouch, pleased, amongst a score of bodies, scattered   
and drenched in their own blood.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Blue skies lay above, the gentle sound of nature surrounded him. Birds   
chirped their lively songs to one another, common conversation between them   
of pure happiness. The time was Spring and the world took note of it.  
  
Smaller animals scurried between shrubs and leaped bravely between branches,   
eager to greet the world they had recently reawoken to. Life was begginning   
again, time for rejoice.  
  
Among all the greens, blues, and pleasant sounds lay a ghostly black. It was   
in horrible contrast with the world around it, a demonic presence almost in a   
time of great happiness. And the black housed a torn soul trapped within a   
boy's body. But this boy found his only comfort when doused in such shadow,   
smothered by his own thoughts and misery.  
  
Many would think this boy hateful of the world but would voice nothing to   
him, busy fleeing in fear his dreadful, dead gaze. No light shone in his eyes   
as did those of the rest of the world, rather hatred for the present   
situation and all that suffered it.  
  
"Hitokiri ..."  
His quiet mutter sent birds flying away, startled, "... Battousai. A cold and   
heartless killer..."  
  
The words he mumbled stood out against his drab attire, they held a long   
suppressed emotion, great dispair weighted his words. So the boy remained   
late into the night, when finally all shadows had consumed his mind and all   
that remained was bloodlust. The Battousai drew the black envelope from the   
black sleeve of his black gi and his eyes released their final bit of   
sympathy for all men.  
  
*  
  
"AGH!!"  
  
The body twitched for a few moments before the slain's final breath escaped   
his lungs. He had not woken that morning with the plan to die that very   
night. Though he had plegded to his clan his life, it was not his intention   
to let go of that life just yet. But the silent killer that had come now   
destroyed him, ruined his intentions.  
  
Himura, the Battousai, stared down at the body, contempt and sorrow causing   
his body to shake violently. He had so long believed himself beyond grief for   
these he was ordered to rid the world of. Were they not corrupted? Those that   
quested to hold back Japan from its future? Or was he himself corrupted, to   
slay them so often with so little emotion, perhaps taking pleasure in their   
screams?  
  
'"When the archer misses his target, he looks within himself for fault",'   
Himura mentally quoted Confucious.   
  
The Battousai's chilling voice spoke in the back of his mind, "We are not   
corrupted. We are the defenders, the true heroes of the coming revolution.   
Are you coming to doubt our abilities?"  
  
Himura shuddered at each mention of "we" from the Battousai. He detested   
being recognized with that shadow. Himura Kenshin craved happiness only found   
among people and sadly admitted to himself his happiness was gone, his time   
in the shadows had been far too long to return to the old way.  
  
As the hitokiri cleaned his blade, Himura desperately wished for tears while   
Battousai craved the next mission. The boy was ripped apart from himself,   
lost in the sea of blood that was Kyoto, slowly drowning...  
  
*  
  
The room was completely dark and empty but for one thin boy. Despite these   
things, as the innkeeper passed the door, she heard distinct moans. She did   
not know only one inhabited the room, she assumed, as the boy carried two   
swords he was samurai and thus, could have at any time brought any number of   
girls to his room. It was not her concern; she proceeded hurriedly from the   
hall to escape the sounds and images in her mind.  
  
He sensed a weak energy nearing, that of a woman most likely. As the ki   
neared, he drew the knife across his forearm and let loose a low growl,   
closely followed by a moan. He knew the innkeeper could hear, it was his   
intention to send her away in this manner.  
  
As the woman's life energy faded into the distance, he continued prodding   
with the blade along his arms for a spot that did not sport scars from his   
previous experiences. At last he found a good area and dug in as deep as he   
knew safe and dragged the blade upward, toward himself. The fierce pain was   
wonderful, he couldn't force himself to stop...  
  
The boy's long hair fell from its topknot to his face and shielded his   
vision. He finally stopped cutting himself to retie it and by then had   
noticed the sudden entrance of several fairly powerful energies to the inn.   
He brushed the few remaining strands of his snow white hair from his pale   
face and stood, placing his swords through his belt.  
  
"I suppose there is no place to truly have fun in the blood-soaked city."  
  
The boy chuckled when he noticed a few spattered drops of his own blood   
soaking into the mats of the room,  
"Blood-soaked, indeed."  
  
He gave a full laugh as he climbed out the window and snuck away from the   
building through the alleyways; the lust for another's blood having finally   
taken him.  
  
*  
  
A dash from both sides, followed by a chink of metal. Steel clashed against   
steel, quiet grunts from the two swordsmen. The Shadow Warrior's first   
battoujutsu strike had not been enough and now he was engaged in a swift duel   
with another.  
  
The blades continued to meet before the Shadow faultered his steps on a loose   
stone; his opponent took his chance to strike. The blade was nearing the   
shadow's throat, their seemed no escape, the Hitokiri's time had come...  
  
Kenshin woke quickly, sweat like bullets, pouring down his face. His brow   
shone with beads of the salty liquid. The Battousai spoke to him,  
  
"You are doubting me. That would never happen to us, we are perfect."  
  
Reassurance from the kage did not calm Kenshin, moreso, it frightened him to   
a greater extent. A Hitokiri's life was never long, his had gone far too long   
considering the average.   
  
He stared at the wall before him and found comfort only the in the katana   
resting upon his shoulder. Himura rose and turned, focusing on the morning   
sunlight through his open window. It was a new day, perhaps one of great   
suffering. He knew unconciously to travel to some local bar and recieve his   
latest orders from Iizuka, but it was not in his heart this particular   
morning to be depressed so early. He would meet the man in the afternoon.  
  
Kenshin left the room and wandered the alleys for a few moments, his Hitokiri   
caution still present, before he rested upon the wooden rails of a foot   
bridge over a small brook. Before him lay a vast forest, behind him a bloody   
city. It would have been so easy to just walk out of Kyoto and leave behind   
all the killing that had taken him over.  
  
Battousai screamed in rage at the very thought of it; it was inconceivable,   
unnacceptable to walk out on such great fun he believed. But these comments   
were just more motivation to Himura to leave Kyoto. Battousai pondered the   
situation and finally hit Himura hard,  
  
"Where would Katsura be left? Is he not like a Lord as Samurai were in the   
past? You would sacrifice your honor to save yourself?"  
  
The Battousai's emphasis on "honor" was almost an insult to Kenshin, as   
thoughts of his master entered his mind, but he understood- He could not   
abandon the Bushido ideals that defined Japan, doing so would make him as bad   
as those he killed. It seemed the bonds that held him to Hell were deeper and   
stronger ties than any he had lived by before.  
  
"I do not flee my fate, this I swear." His words were heavy with despair but   
firm with determination.  
  
*  
  
Again the boy was forced to run to gain the ground he desired. Posing as an   
amatuer had its perks but it was complicated to retain the image with so many   
pursuers. Their number was of no consequence though, Death was coming for   
them in moments, he felt the heat surging through his blood. Time to have   
some fun.  
  
His pursuers, the resident officers that declared themselves defenders of the   
streets, came in waves toward the childish, overconfident swordsman. The Nibu   
Wolves took it upon themselves to rid Kyoto of vermin that judged themselves   
to disturb the peace without consequence.  
  
A soldier, apparently the leader of that particular group, waved his open had   
forward in a motion that told his first line of warriors to rush. He assumed   
the first wave would do the job fully so he never had a chance to warn his   
other men to draw their swords.  
  
"IDIOTS!!" the boy's battle cry echoed off the walls and he gave semi-muffled   
grunts as his wounds faded from his mind and pure skill decimated his   
opposition. He tore through the lines of the Shinsengumi, completely   
confident in his abilities; talents which were far greater than the weak men   
he faced. Before one wave's blood could land upon the walls, the next line's   
bodies were severed and bleeding on their own.  
  
He let loose a hateful laugh as he took down all three groups that had come   
to take him. All that remained after the slaughter was the captain who   
quivered in fear of the warrior before him.  
  
"Wh-who are you... n-no... WHAT are you... ??!"  
  
The boy raised his katana in basic Samurai high stance. A cold smirk spread   
to his eyes, which shown with a light so deadly, most would have died in   
fear.  
  
"I am Kyuumei Chii and, though I am as human as you, I've been called both oni and   
kami. Perhaps I am indeed your Demon God, for I believe your life is now in   
my hands."  
  
The Shinsengumi warrior had only his pride remaining, that and cowardess. To   
take the former meant to fight and accept his warrior's death as he knew the   
fighter before him was greater. But to take the latter meant to suffer   
disgrace in his final moments and to suffer eternity.   
  
He slowly drew his sword and prepared to confront his final moment as a   
warrior should. His breaths came slowly as he quested to still his beating   
heart and readied to fight to his very last.  
  
"You ... y-you are not a G-God.. because. . I c-can beat you. . ."  
  
Chii brought his sword down with a speed greater than the eye could perceive   
and in just that instant the duel was done. The other warrior's face split   
into two clean halves, right down the bones of his teeth. The bare inside   
flesh still writhed with living blood, his body seemingly unaware of the   
quick death.  
  
Gradually, his skull cracked and a flood of his life fluid spilled as an   
erupting volcano from his neck. Chii wiped his blade clean and took up the   
Shinsengumi warrior's katana from the ground. He cleaned it also, then   
sheathed it with its owner. He gave a deep bow, mumbled a few words, then   
drew a dagger from his gi.  
  
While his right arm had countless scars of his own meaningless doing, his   
left arm was marked very carefully, each cut with a purpose. On his left arm,   
using the tanto, he left another mark, long and deep in his forearm muscle.   
Chii left the mound of bodies behind and wandered the streets in search of an   
inn for the night. The words he had muttered hovered over the alley,  
  
"For your warrior's spirit, I note your existence."  
  
*  
  
Battousai took the envelope swiftly from Iizuka's hand and stashed it in his   
sleeve. Iizuka spoke quietly,  
  
"Be careful. We've heard rumors of a warrior slaying the Nibu Wolves."  
  
Battousai's cold glare spoke for him but he voiced his thoughts nonetheless,  
  
"I have no worries."  
  
Himura wished to argue quite differently with the kage that seemed to speak   
for him so willingly. It was none of his concern anyway, he had to fulfill   
the new mission.   
  
~More to come minna-sama, matsu kudasai...  
  
a/n: Japanese glossary- "kage" = shadow; "oni" = evil demon; "kami" = god OR heavenly (divine) being 


	3. Two

Pain Freak   
  
Ronin Setora   
  
Part 2  
  
// Pre note: I'm not sure why the fic was formatted like it had been.   
  
Here we are, try number 2.   
  
~Setora //  
  
* Recap *  
  
... Himura wished to argue quite differently with the kage that seemed to speak   
  
for him so willingly. It was none of his concern anyway, he had to fulfill   
  
the new mission.   
  
------------------------------  
  
Dark was coming and time ran thin as footsteps echoed off the walls. There were far   
  
too many to be dealt with- the only option was escape. Unfortunate for he that   
  
fled, however, since they had caught sight of his firey red hair and fearsome amber   
  
eyes.  
  
In his haste to get away, his focus was not entirely on his pursuers, but far back   
  
in his mind he noticed their footsteps grew fewer as if- and sudddenly there were   
  
none. A moment before he registered the bodies of the Shinsengumi behind him, a   
  
strong ki wave came from above. Himura instinctively began to raise his blade in   
  
defense while his trained body slid fluidly into deeper shadow. This new opponent   
  
could find him but the added darkness might be a distraction.  
  
The blackest night that was of the new moon was this one and in the minimal light   
  
from few stars, the newcome swordsman was hard to see. As Himura focused, he   
  
noticed he could no longer feel a strong fighter's spirit. Stranger still, he felt   
  
no ki at all...  
  
"Curious," he thought to himself, "hardly a moment ago..."  
  
The newcomer's spirit sparked for a moment and soaked into Himura. His silver eyes   
  
glowed brightly as he felt the Battousai's hidden strength. He smiled deeply at   
  
Kenshin and bowed.  
  
A dark cloud passed overhead and all light was blocked; Himura prepared to defend   
  
himself against sneak attack. As stars twinkled back into view, the silver eyes   
  
were gone. Himura Kenshin the Battousai stood in wonder for a full minute then   
  
turned and weaved his path through alleyways back to the inn.  
  
*  
  
Strong energies were nearing. One moved swiftly, erracticly; others were bunched   
  
together and flowed more slowly and confusedly after the first. Someone was being   
  
hunted by the Wolves, no doubt, however, that energy in the lead was curious. It   
  
felt far too waek to be worth pursuit among the Shinsengumi- perhaps there was more   
  
to it?  
  
The boy rose from his table and tucked his katana into his belt.  
  
"Finally," he whispered, voice hung-over in bloodlust, "the night shall be fun."  
  
He leapt into the alleyway and broke into a run after the ki that had just passed.   
  
His silver glazed over deep red as he caught the last of the pack.  
  
Never slowing in the dash, his draw went entirely through the swordsman's neck; as   
  
he continued forward, another found himself impaled upon a blade; more yet were   
  
left gushing their life fluid from the arteries of the throat. Finally, the legs of   
  
the last were cut from beneath him and in a full turn into a mighty leap, his head   
  
was taken before a scream reached his lips.  
  
A twist in the air and Kyuumei landed before Himura, a single lock of hair out of   
  
place. He brused it aside during a deep breath and masked his spirit to that of the   
  
corpses behind him.  
  
"What a waste of my time," he thought disgustedly of the fallen Nibu Wolves as he   
  
probed Himura's spirit with his hown. It was hard, Chi observed, digging through   
  
the vast barriers of the Battousai's energy.  
  
"What lay," he wondered, "beneath this body so terrifying to be locked away as   
  
this?"  
  
A dark shadow clawed into his mind for a moment as his bright silver eyes met those   
  
of his opponent. Interesting that amber fire flared the more Kyuumei dug into   
  
Himura's spirit. Finally, he stopped; enough power rested in the boy that he might   
  
prove useful another day.  
  
Chi smiled broadly and drifted into deep shadows under cloud cover. This newfound   
  
swordsman should prove to be quite a fighter if too confidently tread upon.  
  
*  
  
"Is it possible," Himrua pondered from within his room at the inn, "I have finally   
  
found my superior in Kyoto?"  
  
His mind continuously wandered to the silver-eyed warrior he had encountered hardly   
  
two hours before. It was suspicious that any man could slay no fewer than seven   
  
Nibu wolves in complete silence without dropping even a hint of his spirit in the   
  
process.  
  
Himura's Shadow had considered it as well but spoke of other concerns,  
  
"He reached me. Through you and into me. Anyone with that kind of skill must be   
  
removed quickly and decisively."  
  
Kenshin could not help but agree with the kage this time- though death was expected   
  
eventually, to die without knowing anything of his executor's true skill was   
  
outrageous.  
  
Nomatter how much the swordsman worried him, though, to confront him again would   
  
mean a loss if he did not sleep soon- it had been a long time since fatigue   
  
consumed him but the many restless nights and bloody days were catching up. Himura   
  
rested his katana upon his shoulder and his back against the wall. As strands of   
  
firey hair drifted before his face, he found a deep and dreamless sleep.  
  
*  
  
"So what exactly do you know of this mysterious swordsman?"  
  
Katsura seemed troubled over the subject even as he spoke the question.  
  
"What could he possibly know of this?" Kenshin wondered before responding.  
  
"Nothing as of now. Only that he is better..." Kenshin hesitated to confess a   
  
weakness of self, "...than most typical swordsman."  
  
He thought for a moment, "...and that he moves with amazing stealth."  
  
Katsura absorbed the information and sampled it among the lesser rumors in his   
  
mind. "Anything else noteworthy of this fighter?"  
  
Kenshin's mind flashed to the newcomer's piercing, thirsty gaze.  
  
"His eyes. He has sharp, silver eyes and..." Himura tasted the words in his mouth,   
  
"...a spirit like no other."  
  
Katsura simply nodded as Himura dismissed himself. Trouble with a warrior fitting a   
  
very vague description as that was quite sure to be forthcoming.  
  
*  
  
Kyuumei slipped a few coins into the girl's hand and sent her on her way. It was   
  
disgraceful- the state of Nihon that girls hardly ready to consider life were found   
  
commonly among the whorehouses. He would have preferred to avoid the area of Kyoto   
  
entirely had it not been for what he had heard.  
  
Firey red hair and amber eyes swirling with hatred as well as speed akin to that of   
  
the Gods was the description of the Ishin's Shadow. Hitokiri Battousai was fearless   
  
and feared- a swordsman whose life was valued far more than any other being among   
  
the Ishinshishi. He was their trump card when assassinations grew rough or when   
  
problems within the clans arose.  
  
Without the Battousai, the Ishin forces were nothing; without the Ishin forces, the   
  
new Era would never come about; in the absence of the new Era would be the return   
  
in the value of the sword. Kyuumei took in all those ideas; with deep enough   
  
thought he could understand the Shogunates resentment of changes in Japan- it would   
  
mean losing all that had been held since the beginning of time.  
  
But was the concept of isolation so important it meant Nihon was to be left behind   
  
while the West industrialized itself, expanded, and one day came back to conquer   
  
his people again.  
  
"No," Kyuumei thought to himself as he walked up a street he had seen burned many   
  
times, "such foolish ideals are to be reserved for a more foolish group I would   
  
have once associated myself with."  
  
He shook as he remembered his days of cooperation with those he so liberally slayed   
  
now.   
  
"Yes, sir, he is quite talented," remarked a Shinsengumi officer to his commander   
  
as they observed a young swordsman possessing demonic silver eyes decimate a   
  
training pole with a bokuto.  
  
"How long can we bind such a force to our will though?"  
  
The commander had his doubts- this great warrior was known well to ignore orders   
  
and slaughter continuously to thereafter take greatest pleasure in his own   
  
injuries. His reckless behavior had never hindered a mission but for how much   
  
longer could they keep his skill contained.  
  
The Shogunate had begun to frown upon the Shinsengumi troop in which the boy was   
  
enlisted- his frequent unjustified murders made them look bad, however all those he   
  
removed were of the enemy.  
  
"I believe," the commander continued, "we will have to deal with that one. Any more   
  
problems caused and we may have issues with... other powers."  
  
The Shinsengumi officer nodded and dismissed himself.  
  
"Old fool. This boy rivals even Hajime and Soushi and he thinks to destroy that   
  
advantage? However, I can see where problems might arise. Something must be done.   
  
Perhaps I could just... dismiss him from Kyoto? Yes, as his leader I could..."  
  
Hardly days later, the officer was found with a dagger through his mouth with a   
  
message attached. When discovered, the message read nothing but had a signature of   
  
Kyuumei Chi in fresh blood.  
  
Kyuumei released his daydream of the past and continued on- with no side to turn   
  
to, now he could not be condemned for his actions. However, debts remained to be   
  
paid to those that wished him dead- he had been betrayed by his own comrades and   
  
now it was time to make up for that.  
  
As he plotted, ironically, a small troop of Nibu Wolves moved toward him from all   
  
sides with caution. They had been warned that year ago about a silver-eyed   
  
swordsman- his death was of the utmost importance to the Shinsengumi and his head   
  
was valued. Apparently, to the Shogunate, if you were not with them, you were no   
  
more than dead.  
  
Chi felt the Wolves nearby- they never were capable of masking their spirits. He   
  
considered removing them quickly and continuing on his way but too many times had   
  
he given up Shinsengumi lives to relinquish this oppurtunity.  
  
Finally, when they had completely surrounded their adversary, the first of them, at   
  
Kyuumei's rear, charged. Chi's movement was minimal and allowed for a deep cut just   
  
short of fatal down his shoulder to his waist. After that instant, the first   
  
attacker was without arms and the remaining soldiers tore forward.  
  
Kyuumei's eyes flared deep red as his wounds mounted and their numbers grew less.   
  
As the last of the troop fell, Chi drew his tanto from his gi. A single mark for   
  
the first soldier, all he considered worthy among the group.  
  
His pleased moans echoed off the walls as he proceeded through the alleyways in   
  
search of a place to bed for the night- revenge was sweetest when greatest gain   
  
came from the enemy. His glee was interrupted when a surge of blood rushed from his   
  
back leaving him to vomit deep red in the solitude and darkness of night.  
  
Just before passing out, Kyuumei whispered to himself,   
  
"I... should seek my pleasure elsewhere... than with these... amateurs. B...   
  
Battou-sai... I'm... com-"  
  
~More to come... so much more...  
  
Setora 


	4. Three


    Pain Freak
    Ronin Setora
    Part Three
    * Recap *
    Just before passing out, Kyuumei whispered to himself,
    "I... should seek my pleasure elsewhere... than with these... amateurs. B...
    Battou-sai... I'm... com-"
    ------------------------------
    "It seems I still have allies among my peers."
    Kyuumei dropped the coded letter into the river and walked away slowly, his mind
    fully focused on the hours ahead. The letter was a simple one, though
    written in a code known best by the Nibu Wolves, and contained few words. It
    covered the Shinsengumi plans for the evening- a plot had been developed to
    finally be rid of Himura Kenshin the Ishin Shadow; Kyuumei planned otherwise.
    Chi stashed his tanto in his gi and refit his katana in his sash- Battousai was his
    and his only.
    *
    Firey red hair hung over sake turned pale and cold. Pained face, scrunched
    together in resistance against his second mind.
    "Come on... we must be ...RID of those fools!" the Battousai screamed
    throughout Himura's mind.
    As the strong energies grew nearer, Kenshin dragged his unwilling body away to
    the back exit into the alleyway. Shinsengumi were coming for him, he knew, but
    his heart was not in battle that evening. While he fled through the streets, far
    away from the bar in which the Nibu Wolves had come to find him, he noted how
    each day it grew harder to fight and slay such men without feeling. It was odd
    that he might find compassion for those that would wish him dead and body hung
    from the side of...
    Himura shook his head of thoughts and continued to run, a desperate attempt
    once again to escape Kyoto and its rivers of blood which gradually flooded his
    lungs.
    The fullest night finally fell upon Himura and shielded him from his pursuers until
    he could fully be free of them. Things had grown far too complicated in his own
    mind to continue dealing with the Shinsengumi.
    The following morning, his hair unkempt from a restless, sleepless night, a tired
    and beaten Hitokiri stood before Kogoro Katsura under blinding sunlight and far
    from the wails of torment that were the city. The two found themselves on a
    small stretch of open field just outside Kyoto near the eastern side and both were
    silent, considering the issue at hand.
    Moments before, the Hitokiri had made his point simple and clear...
    "I cannot do this right now Katsura-san," Himura spoke quietly to his master,
    discouraged at his own words.
    "You are troubled by something, Himura?"
    It had always been of Kogoro Katsura to be concerned over those he led, now
    being no exception, but to be so perceptive, how could he miss the problems that
    tormented Kenshin?
    "His demons have come for him... I knew as much would transpire eventually.
    But what a loss it would be to no longer have his skills," thought the Choshu
    Samurai to himself. "Nomatter, his sanity is of the utmost importance, over all
    else. Who knows he just may..."
    His thoughts were cut off as Himura spoke again,
    "I am not abandoning you, Katsura-san. However," Himura pondered the best
    phrasing of his words for a moment and continued, "I need a bit of leave to sort
    out a greater problem."
    He and his noble master knew in both their individual minds the problems Himura
    faced- not only was the Battousai's blood craving growing stronger with each
    day, the slayer of the Shinsengumi seemed to be focusing his attacks now
    and might be pursuing a greater opponent. Katsura, noted to himself "greater
    opponent" could extend beyond just the Shinsengumi forces and his Shadow was
    critical to the revolution- he would need to be protected in some way.
    "Himura," Katsura finally spoke, breaking the deafening silence, "dissappear.
    Come back when the time is right."
    Himura Kenshin was dismissed and faded into the city without a trace. In the
    moments thereafter, Katsura was still motionless before heaving a deep sigh and
    proceeded about a back route to one of his safehouses.
    *
    Chi sat in utter and deathly silence, his table furthest in the corner against the
    wall, nearest the window that led to the alleyway and his swords still tucked
    through his belt. He sat on the edge of his seat and his eyes were those of a
    frightened rabbit awaiting a death it had expected for what seemed like hours.
    However, his body was not tense and his breathing was not rapid- the image of
    the boy, from a distance, was of no more than a Samurai having finally reached
    peace.
    Chi's mind, unlike his body, was not nearly so devoid of anxiety. His more recent
    wounds from the Wolves the two nights before had done more damage than he
    imagined. When he had finally awoken unto conciousness, a sharp pain came
    through his leg, this pain not like the rest. He could enjoy and revel in pain
    usually; something about this was odd, threatening in some way. At a closer
    inspection, done by most gruesome means, Kyuumei discovered he had
    nearly lost his leg to a cut wound; though the turnakit he applied saved his leg,
    his movements were no longer so fluid as would be required of one with
    intention to destroy the ultimate adversary.
    And indeed, to Kyuumei Chi, former Shinsengumi swordsman, the Battousai
    Himura Kenshin was the ultimate adversary.
    "How many before have encountered the Ishin Shadow and died at his blade?"
    Chi wondered for a moment. He snorted, "Far too many of lesser skill than I."
    Confidence turned arrogant consumed him and he slowly developed his plan to
    remove the Battousai from the world.
    "No one should bring about the end of the sword, much less a hypocrite as he
    that would use one to do so!" shouted Chi as he exited the building and
    proceeded to his common inn. Much preparation would be required to deal battle
    with the Kage no Ishin.
    *
    Himura somehow found himself along the same bridge he had come across so
    long ago. His feelings were no different and his mind was determined to leave, to
    be done with the blood-soaked Hell entirely. Something about the city was
    holding him still, though. Nomatter how he tried to convince his body to take
    those last steps across the bridge and to freedom, he somehow knew he could
    not be free of the place.
    "Sin..." Kenshin mumbled to himself.
    "To a city of Sin am I bound... by my Sins."
    Battousai concentrated in silence on his weaker spirit's words- something about
    them was haunting even to the demon. Kenshin's spirit and will grew less and less
    as the days went on; he would soon be nothing if time continued as it was.
    "You are bothered, still, by that warrior. Why not be rid of him?" Battousai
    hissed into Kenshin's mind.
    Himura shut his eyes and turned back toward Kyoto. His steps were slow,
    unsure, and fearful, much unlike those of the boy he once was.
    Battousai noted Himura was coming to doubt his natural skills when the weaker
    spirit queried,
    "Am I... strong enough?"
    The kage in Himura took over the body, meeting little resistance in the process.
    He drew Kenshin's short sword and held the blade toward his stomach, his grip
    on the hilt firm with both hands. Slowly, Battousai brought the blade nearer and
    nearer Himura's flesh until finally his spirit flared.
    "Of course we are strong enough to win," hissed Battousai, back to referring to
    them as a whole, "because we cannot die yet, you see?"
    For the very first time, Himura Kenshin felt bound to his ultimate Sin and did not
    regret it. Something had to happen and soon- motivation never lasted long.
    *
    Katsura stood wide-eyed at the boy before him.
    "That... that is utter INSANITY! Such things would not be told to you; in any
    case, you have no business here."
    The boy flipped his silver hair from his line of vision and whispered,
    "You are quite wrong to that point, Kogoro Katsura. My business here is of the
    utmost importance and you will give me the information I desire, even if at the
    cost of your life."
    The boy's voice was smooth, without doubt, the voice of a killer through-and-
    through. Katsura did not waver at the threat, rather, placed his own hand upon
    his hilt and stared deep into the child's eyes.
    "I am bound by honor to protect my men and my clan as well as both's secrets.
    You do not influence me to do otherwise; should you care to test my resolve,
    come now unto ..." Katsura drew his sword and assumed stance, "...MY
    BLADE!!!"
    Katsura rushed the boy and came upon him with his fullest strength, pushing his
    skills to the limit. It was ironic to him, that he promised to never again draw his
    sword in order to protect Himura's spirit but was forced to do so now to protect
    Himura's life and nomatter how it was viewed, his sword was useless against
    children.
    As the Choshu swordsman's blade came down in a perfect-form downward arc,
    Kyuumei waited patiently and guarded using the tsuba-hilt joint of his katana.
    Just as he began to ward Katsura's strike in another direction in order to battou
    the man, another blade appeared suddenly and tore Chi and Katsura apart.
    Between them now stood an obstacle neither had expected.
    The newcomer faced Kyuumei with a cold, amber stare as his blazing red hair
    shined further in the evening twilight. He spread his legs, lowered his hips,
    straightened his back and raised the tip of his sword to eye level. Face
    expressionless and form without flaw, the intruding warrior awaited attack.
    Chi's silver eyes glazed over a deep blood red as his silver hair fell across his right
    eye. Light danced off his hair in fear and long shadows were cast as the last of
    the sun faded into the mountains to the west. He squared his shoulders, fully
    drew his blade and took a deep, slow breath. Finally, the time had come.
    Katsura stood behind his savior, mouth agape and eyes wide. Sweat poured from
    his brow and into his eyes, his breath was ragged and uneven. His behavior was
    much unlike the Samurai he was but as he blinked to clear his vision, both the
    children were gone into the air to begin a duel akin to the war of the Gods...
    ~ matsu kudasai, minna-sama...
    June 08, 2003, 1:34 AM
    Setora
    // post notes
    Sorry to cut off like that, however, I feel it would be better to devote an entire
    chapter to such an epic battle, eh?
    Be patient as inspiration could hit anytime. Please review, everyone.
    Go on, make a prediction about the first strike, we all know it is the most
    important...
    


	5. Conclusion


    Pain Freak
    Ronin Setora
    Part Four
    * Recap *
    Katsura stood behind his savior, mouth agape and eyes wide. Sweat poured from
    his brow and into his eyes, his breath was ragged and uneven. His behavior was
    much unlike the Samurai he was but as he blinked to clear his vision, both the
    children were gone into the air to begin a duel akin to the war of the Gods...
    ------------------------------
    The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with the drawn blades; the children
    focused with hatred on one another, both determined to walk away from the battle
    victorious. There could only be one victor, however.
    Katsura blinked his eyes during a moment in which the sun fell upon his irises; as
    he opened them just after that instant, the swordsmen were upon each other in the
    air. The ultimate battle was begun.
    Kyuumei narrowed his eyes, bent his knees; Himura did the same and without other
    warning, both leaped high into the air toward another and the first attack was
    thrown. As Chi's slash met Kenshin's own blade, they locked swords during their
    freefall to the ground. Moments before collision with the earth, Kyuumei kicked
    upwards and his body spun in backflip. He landed gracefully on his feet as Himura
    landed upon one knee, knocked off guard by the movement of his opponent.
    Both children stood without motion, watching and feeling the other's spirit with
    every breath. Kyuumei rushed at Himura, his katana held low to his right side. As
    he reached the hitokiri, the katana switched sides and with his single right hand,
    he pulled the blade up along Himura's chest. Kenshin dodged barely but while his
    spirit was disoriented, his mind focused on the katana above his neck, Chi drew his
    shorter sword back-handed and spun entirely, the blade tearing through the wrinkles
    of Himura's gi, very near his chest.
    Kyuumei flicked his hair from his eyes and stood, right arm wide and out, bearing
    the katana broadly, left arm near his obi, tucked carefully, bearing his wakizashi.
    His stance mimicked that of Miyamoto Musashi while Himura took his own katana two
    handed, posing to thrust.
    Both children dashed at once, feeling the other's resolved spirit and hoping to
    trouble it. Himura began to thrust at Kyuumei's throat and as the silver-haired boy
    spun left to avoid it, a strong kick was planted in his left side rousing a crack.
    "Damn," Kyuumei thought for a moment as he noticed his fractured rib, "This one's
    no pushover."
    Chi raised his left arm and deeply bent his elbow, the tip of his wakizashi in line
    with his vision and his right arm extended forward entirely. He waved the katana
    blade a bit, debating his attack. Meanwhile, Himura assumed the same thrust stance,
    but turned the blade tip downward this time.
    Kenshin dashed toward the unmoving Chi, threw forward his arms as if to strike and
    as Chi parried the blade downward, Kenshin dropped also, using his powerful legs to
    drive his shoulder into Chi's stomach. As Kyuumei stumbled backward, he dropped his
    katana; Kenshin rushed in at that moment, slashing toward Kyuumei's throat from the
    left side. Chi barely defended with his companion sword, but was thrown to the
    ground from the impact.
    Himura did not chase him, rather waited, took his breaths slowly to calm his racing
    heart. His firey red hair had begun to slip from its topknot; it framed his face
    and with the last of the setting sun behind him, it blazed blindingly along with
    his glowing amber eyes. A demon that had long rested within Himura Kenshin was
    awake; it also had an insatiable bloodlust which could be temporarily appeased with
    the blood of his foe.
    Kyuumei rose gradually to one knee, knowing well the advantage he believed he had
    before was none. His silver eyes were glazing with blood, his vision grew red at
    its edges. If he lost control now, he might not survive the battle and, as the one
    to issue the challenge, a loss was unacceptable. The silver in his eyes mixed with
    the blood flooding them and suddenly, his rapidly beating heart slowed to normal.
    Kyuumei stood in silence, eyes shut, mouth open. He began to mumble and grew slowly
    louder,
    "...not as weak as I believed you to be."
    Chi looked up at his opponent, who appeared to burn in the sunset,
    "I will no longer play with you, Hitokiri Battousai. I will not relinquish my life
    to a hypocritical shadow demon as yourself!"
    Kyuumei's eyes grew completely red, however, they shined in the light just as the
    Battousai's. Chi walked calmly over to his katana and retrieved it, at the same
    time tossing his wakizashi with great strength yet no effort- the blade landed only
    inches from Katsura's feet. The older man backed up a step but did nothing else;
    something was about to happen between the kids and he did not wish to miss it.
    Kenshin, now fully possessed by the Battousai, dropped into a middle attitude, eyes
    focused on the swordsman before him.
    Chi, mind filled with rage but heart with joy, fell from a middle attitude to a low
    right one, his body almost floating beneath him. His focus was entirely on the
    Battousai, no longer on pleasure, or the thrill of the battle, but solely on the
    warrior of legend.
    Katsura watched in awe at the boys before him, never had he, a boy born into the
    Samurai way, been so intense concerning a fight. Nor had he ever been enganged in a
    duel so critical to his own life- the intensity of power between the two children
    was simply amazing. His wonder at the children was broken by Battousai's cold
    voice,
    "We shall see. Come. Die."
    Kyuumei lunged at Himura, threw all his weight into an upward slash followed by a
    downward one along the same path. Himura caught Kyuumei's blade upon his own during
    the downward strike and juggled the boy's weight along his sword. He finally
    slipped Kyuumei off the sword and spun around behind him, his sword coming down
    strong toward Kyuumei's neck.
    Chi took the stumble of his thrown weight, rolled forward and landed, right foot
    further back than the left. With it, he hurled himself toward the Battousai and
    found their blades met again. Kenshin was hunched low, shoulders strained holding
    his opponent above him. The two could almost taste each other's desperation; sweat
    poured from each's brow, cold, controlled anger brewed behind each pair of eyes.
    Himura's legs gave under the weight but in that instant he pulled his feet upward
    in to Kyuumei's chest as his own head hit the earth.
    Kenshin's backward roll sent Chi flying for a few feet; he twisted in the air,
    assumed a thrust position with blade up and rushed back at the fallen Kenshin. His
    thrust found only grass as Himura spun along the ground, rose, and drove his blade
    upon Kyuumei's. The strength behind the strike forced Kyuumei to drop his katana,
    however, he slammed his feet into the back of Himura's knees and both lay for a
    moment on the ground, searching for oxygen.
    The two rose gradually, small wounds having stacked up. Kenshin's lip bled from his
    fall and a thin line of blood had begun to flow down his chest. He wasn't sure when
    the cut got there but it opened more the longer the duel went on. Chi felt his ribs
    throbbing and sensed the danger of the unending fight. The bone would soon shatter
    and his movement would be hampered, it was enough that he was coughing up blood
    from the constant chest strikes.
    Kenshin gripped his katana and found his palms to be blistering from the impact of
    each connection of blades. He had raspy breaths as he rested on his hands and
    knees, hoping Kyuumei was as bad off as he that he would not attack.
    Chi rolled onto his back, breathing shallow, a stream of blood out of the corner of
    his mouth. The red at the edge of his vision was clouding the world, it grew harder
    and harder to see the longer his fight went on.
    "Why," he thought to himself during the pain, "am I fighting...? What is so...
    important. . . ?"
    A cough of blood stopped him even from thinking; his body was beyond bruised,
    surely Himura would notice and take advantage of that?
    The battle had come to who could rise and finish first. Nothing else mattered to
    either boy as he pushed his body to its feet. Sweat dripped from Kenshin's nose,
    his hair plastered to his forehead. Blood ran over Chi's lips and down his throat,
    his gi growing sticky from sweat and life fluid. Both children finally stood,
    bearing their katana with the little strength either had left.
    An ominous storm cloud rested above them now, having appeared slowly during the
    battle. A crack of lighting, downpour of rain. The scene was set for a conclusion,
    all that remained was for the final strike. Thunder of the Gods echoed from above;
    another flash, followed by a deep roar.
    Kenshin took his sword in both hands and readied for a final attack. Kyuumei raised
    his katana above his head and took one last deep breath.
    "KYA!!" Chi rushed toward Kenshin and began to run his blade downward. A single
    second later, Himura's blade was smeared with blood, having found its mark through
    Kyuumei's throat. It was finally over. Kenshin dropped his sword to the ground with
    Chi upon it. The body fell, Kenshin fell atop it, unconcious.
    Kyuumei felt himself walk with death as Himura's face caked with mud from the wet
    ground. In the River of Death, Kyuumei's shoulders sagged and his eyes lost their
    shine entirely; his death was inevitable from the broken rib his material body had,
    however, he had quested to have the pride of victory. He tread slowly down the
    Black River and was greeted by the many Shinsengumi he had slain.
    Katsura breathed a sigh of relief and lifted Kenshin to his shoulders.
    "Good job. Himura."
    : Owari :
    // post-fic author notes
    Go on and review now, tell me what you thought... was the duel dramatic enough?
    Ronin Setora
    


End file.
